1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a casing and, more particularly, to a casing with an electromagnetic shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the progress of the communication technology, manufacturers generally pay attention to the electromagnetic interference when they develop and manufacture electronic devices (such as various portable or handheld electronic devices). However, the mainstream electronic devices on the market emphasize the characteristics such as lightness and slimness, and therefore, light plastic is often used to make the casings of the devices. The plastic is the non-conducting material, and it cannot provide the electromagnetic shielding function for the electronic device.
Conventionally, to allow the electronic device to have the electromagnetic shielding function, a layer of aluminum foil for shielding the electronic elements in the device is disposed at the inner surface of the casing after the casing manufacture is finished. However, the aluminum foil should be attached to the inner surface of the casing after positioned manually. Thus, the producing steps are complex and time-consuming.